feral_wildworks_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SamdiTheNotSoGreat/Reaching for the Light - Rafael Dias
Name:' Rafael Raul Dias ''Age: 18'' '''''Personality: Rafael is a very fiery and short-tempered boy, to say the least. A lot of anger and resentment goes into his small frame. However, he can warm up to the right people and care for them deeply, despite of his irritable personality. He is fiercely loyal to the friends he makes on his journey, which fires up his impulsive and hot-tempered nature. Once upon a time, Rafael was a calm and quiet boy. However, the death of his father, Enrique, mother, Amanda, and sister, Gabriella, at the hands of another man changed him to a reckless and angry person, full of resentment. Anyone who knows him must understand that his anger and resentment is not directed at him. The occurences of his life is what seasoned him to be the way he was now. One night, his family and he were walking on a poorly lit sidewalk heading from the store where they had brought what little groceries they could for their household. Granted, the area was riddled with gangs already, as was the area where their house was, but it was all that was available in the city. They were confronted by three men wielding knives. One of them advanced. Instinctively Rafael and his father tried to protect the females, putting up a fight. But the man overpowered the family and Rafael was the only survivor. Although he was torn apart by his loss, after his sister was the last to be killed he gathered a few of the groceries and ran - ran as fast as he could until the men stopped their pursuit. Deep down, although he may not show it, Rafael isn't happy with the person he has become. His resentment is directed at himself and the man who killed his family, and sometimes anyone who hurts his friends. He is ashamed of himself whenever he has an outburst, and by that time he becomes reserved and quiet until he can get over it again. He fidgets while this happens, as his anxiety gets to him most easily when this happens; he uses fidgeting to harbor the impukse he has to harm himself. His anxiety is caused by the shame he feels from having his outbursts. His treatment to others vary from how much he trusts them to his initial mood. However, he is a true sweetheart inside his tempered shell. In every day life, he can be very friendly and you can make him laugh easily if you tried, even if he can be irritated and sometimes even scornful from time to time over small things. But, in stronger situations, as a physical fight or an argument with someone, he becomes a completely different person. If it's a fight, his adrenaline heightens and he becomes reckless and ruthless, and it is difficult to to break him from this stance until it is over. In an argument, words are his greatest asset, however, if he is heated enough, he can make it physical. Despite of his short temper and anxiety being an issue, Rafael is an extremely smart and intelligent boy. He was top of his class before he died. He is talented with making strategies and his favorite classes were philosophy and mathematics. Thanks to his intelligence, Rafael is a smart-ass and can come up with rather scathing comebacks in a verbal fight. You would be very stupid to underestimate his brain. In summary, Rafael is a very complicated character. Appearance: Rafael's skin is a slightly paler shade of olive. His hair is a light brown with darker highlights within it. His eyes, a deep, rich chocolate brown, have an intelligent and thoughtful look to them. He is the average size and height of a boy his age, with the exception that he is practically skin and bones due to the poor pickings in his home country, Brazil. Normally, Rafael will be wearing a T-shirt that varies from black, grey, and white, with a white tank top underneath. These T-shirts may even have imprints on them from time to time. He wears black jeans with pockets in the front and back, and he often has his hands in the front pockets fidgeting with a loose thread inside for this reason. He wears a white wrap around his left forearm all the time; he uses it to hide scars on his arm that he left from whenever he'd have an outburst and would punish himself by self-harm. His right arm is fully free of any scars; the only thing decorating it is a thick, black rubber band that he also uses as a fidgeting mechanism. Life Goal/Dream/Project: Rafael's goal before his death was pretty simple in contrast to his past. He wanted to meet the man who had killed his family yet again and find out why he had done what he had to the pedastrians. He even thinks from time to time to avenge his family's death. His family had been killed out of cold blood in the hands of another man, for no good reason. That had to count for something as to why he wanted to avenge their deaths? Cause of Death: Rafael's friends made him come with them to vandalize an abandoned train yard by night. Being the impulsive boy he was, he could not resist even by his friends barely saying "You're coming. No arguments." They broke into one of the buldings and built a fire inside, watching the liking flames rise up with their tongues in half-awe, half-laughter. But all yet wrong and the whole building caught to fire, and while his friends escaped with less than a hair of time, Rafael was caught inside the blazing, smoking prison. He perished in flames, true to his intense, fiery nature. Miscellaneous: Brazilian son Angry son Fire son Sexually ambiguous until further notice son Speaks Portuguese from time to time son Nickname is Raf or Raffi son Category:Blog posts